The Machine
by CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101
Summary: It's the year 2053. The world has changed. Machines are now the most common form of help for daily life. But there is one machine. That not only helps his family and friends. But is the worlds most wanted chipmunk! This is set in the CGI Live action universe I don't own AATC or BATC
1. Chapter 1

**WWWWWAAASSSSSSS uuuuuupppppp peoples!**

**I'm and I know what you're going to ask me.**

**WHERE IN THE WALNUTS AND ACORNS HAVE YOU BEEN!**

**Too tell you all the truth, I've been extremely busy and just haven't had the time to write.**

**But don't worry my faithful and loyal readers I'll be updating more often now that I have more time.**

**And it also doesn't help that I broke my thumb! **

***puts on sad face***

**Ok enough of me babbling enjoy! **

Alvin's pov

Ugh! I hate mornings. I like the night time better. It's dark, you're already awake, and the sun is down. But I guess it's necessary if you want to get stuff done.

The only thing is, I'm not exactly what you think. I may look like an innocent, hug-able, cute chipmunk. I am actually the worlds most deadliest killer.

It's the year 2053 and I'm now what people call, public enemy number one. I am responsible for over four hundred deaths all around the world. I was created to be the ultimate weapon. But I turned out to be what the government fears the most.

I became...THE MACHINE!

**This is just a prolog for my newest story.**

**I cant wait to start writing this one! But I want to know what you the readers think.**

**And Yes I will be updating the rest of my stories I promise! **

**Well um ANYWHO I hope and pray that you liked this prolog and please leave a review telling me what you want to happen to this story.**

**This story is not a copy of Metal Munks story Doomed world. This is my own work and don't believe in stealing other writers stories. This story was inspired by metal munks story. **


	2. The Beginning

**Here is chapter 2 I know I'm taking forever but things are going crazy where I live. Thank you to all of the reviewers that have stuck by my side through this whole time. **

**I'm now trying to update my stories sooner. But don't expect the updates to be soon. And a special shout out to my SIS and Bro crazy4chipmunks and Alvinseville101 and to coolgirl1234 read their stories they are really good.**

**Ok on with the story enjoy!**

**Alvin's P.O.V.  
**

"ALVIN"! Ugh, why? "Alvin! Wake up! It's time for school."

"No! I don't want to get up!"

"Brittany's waiting for you!"

"OK I'M UP!"

As you can see, I still hate mornings. Ever since I was born, I hated mornings. Yes I Alvin Seville, haven't changed! Well I have in some ways. My top head fur has grown out some. My tail grew an inch and a half, and I've grown about an inch. Yeah it doesn't sound like much to a human, but to me. It's a huge deal!

"Alvin! Come on or we're going to be lat...,"

"HEY! KNOCK NEXT TIME WOULD YA!" "Brother's oi!" "I'll be done in about ten minutes,ok."

My brother Simon nodded his head, walked out closing the door to our shared bedroom. If you're wondering what I'm doing? I'm charging.

I know it sounds really weird. But I'm not what ya think. I was born a five and a half inch chipmunk with fur and a tail. But I was turned into something that I hate being. But also enjoy at the same time. I was taken from my family at a young age. I was experimented on by the government!

I was poked and prodded for over eight years. Then one day, they put me in a coma! I woke up seven months later felling, well, different. I felt like I couldn't feel my body! But at the same time, I felt as if I could do anything! Like I was invincible!

"Hey AL? Are you done yet?" Oh Dave, sometimes you care too much.

"Yeah Dave, all charged up and ready to go!" I said with sarcasm dripping from each word I spoke to my dad. Dave nodded his head and walked back down stairs.

Oh! I forgot to tell you what I am.

I'm not an animal

I'm not a critter

And I'm not even close to being human. I am what the humans fear the most.

I'm...A...MACHINE!

**Well there it is! The first official chapter to The Machine! WWWOOOOOHHHOOOOO Ok I need to calm down. Well ANYWHO You know what to do. Please leave a review **

**CFL101 OUT**


	3. Chapter 3 first blood

**Here it is the awaited second official chapter this is a filler chapter and may be short as are a lot of the chapters I write for my stories.**

**But don't worry I'll try and make it over a thousand words well enjoy**

On the way to school, Alvin and Brittany were flirting and teasing each other. Simon was getting tired of it and decided to stop it.

"Hey! Will you two please cut it out. I'm really tired of the both of you, hanging all over one another, kissing each other, and just...stop already!"

Alvin stopped in his tracks and turned around. Simon froze solid with fear. Alvin's hazel eyes turned a bright red! You could hear the mechanisms in Alvin go in overdrive. Simon gulped and backed up, slowly.

Brittany noticed the way Alvin was humming and stepped in front of him.

"Alvin! Baby calm down." She said in a loving tone. Alvin instantly came to and shook his head.

"Ugh, what happened?" Brittany sighed knowing she had done it once again.

"You went robot on us babe." Alvin blushed (I know what you're thinking. How can he do that?) and turned away.

"I...I'm sorry. I can't fully control it yet. Who did I do it to this time?" Simon stepped forward and tapped his brother on his shoulder. Alvin turned and cringed at who it was.

"I'm sorry..Simon." Simon hugged his brother and patted his back.

"It's ok bro. I know you couldn't control your self." Alvin looked down and started to walk away. Simon stood there and watched as his heartbroken brother got farther and farther away. Jeanette walked up to her boyfriend. Taking his paw she started to walk in the direction of the others.

Theodore and Eleanore brought up the rear. Theodore looked over at Eleanore. She looked like an angel in her spring green dress and her twin pig tails.

**Alvin's P.O.V**

"Here we are good ole WestEastman high!" I said with sarcasm dripping from each word. Simon rolled his blue eyes and walked up to the gigantic stairs that lead up to the even bigger doors of the school. When all six of us reached the first step, I smiled.

"Ok! Who wants a ride up?" I looked at my brothers and then the chipettes. They looked at each other then back at me.

"Uh Alvin, are you sure that you can carry all of us?" Asked my innocent and naive baby brother. I rolled my eyes and crouched down.

"Ok then, suit yourselves!" I said about to run at full speed when suddenly I felt a very light body climb onto my back.

"I'm game, Alvie." I blushed at the nickname she has for me. I looked at the others and motioned for them to climb on. When all five of them were on, I ran at full speed up the stairs. With in seconds we were at the top of the stairs looking at the doors to the school.

When I stopped I waited for everyone to climb off. When no one moved I decided to make them move. I started to hum as my body started to convulse.

"ALVIN!" Yelled Brittany. Everyone got off of my back and watched me. I instantly stopped convulsing and stood upright.

"Are you ok, Alvin?" Asked Simon as he walked up to me. I nodded.

"At least it got all of you off of me." I said as I walked up to the doors and pushed them open.

"You're so dead Seville!" Yelled Brittany as she ran after me. I dodged her and the arm. I pulled her close to me and kissed her. Simon and the others walked by us, I opened one eye and smiled at Si.

"Hey rats!" Brittany and I broke our kiss, turned our heads to see who said that to us. I rolled my eyes when I saw who it was.

"Oh, it's only Ryan." I said dully. Brittany was about to say something, but Ryan bent down and grabbed her before she could get a word out.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN, NOW!" Ryan only smiled and looked at me.

"You know, three rats were enough for me to accept. But now there's six of you!" Ryan looked at Brittany again, then back at me.

"I think six is to damn many!" Ryan lifted his arm and did the unthinkable!

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" I yelled! But it was too late. Ryan had already slammed her onto the ground. I was in shock, I couldn't move!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Five is a better number. Then four, then three, then two, Then one, then," He grabbed me and threw me into the air.

"THEN NONE!" Ryan yelled as loud as he could. I was scared at first, then my programing kicked in. I fell back down, straightening my body flat out to gain more speed. Right before Ryan could hit me, Titanium claws slid out of my paws slicing his fingers off.

"AAAAAAHHHHH MY FINGERS!" He yelled. I landed in front of him. I sliced at his legs and he fell to the ground hard. He made a blood curtailing scream as my claws entered his body. That's when I lost all sense of reality. After what felt like an eternity I came to.

I was breathing hard and covered in blood from head to toe.

"OH,MY,GOD!" I looked at the others, then to where they were looking. I jumped back at what I saw. There, next to me was the mangled body of...Ryan!

"What...What have I done?!"

**Well there it is I hope and pray that you liked it. Please leave a review ANYWHO **

**CFL OUT**


End file.
